


So Hard, You'll See Stars

by Elfwreck



Category: Glitch (Video Game)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Divine Intercourse, F/F, Inappropriate Use of Crystal, Lesbian Sex, Misses Clause Challenge, Sex Toys, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elfwreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zille and Cosma were much better friends than most glitchen believed. They were, in fact, friends with benefits. Once, a long time ago, a Lemming managed to write down a record of their visits, but the manuscript was torn and most of it was lost. That's probably for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Hard, You'll See Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellen_fremedon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen_fremedon/gifts).



> I saw this hit the pinch hit list, and wasn't sure I could get something written in time (I hadn't finished my assignment yet). But I've had this bit of story stuck in my head for a while, and needed to get it written. I miss Glitch terribly, and I'm delighted that there are several revival projects--but I'm pretty sure none of them are going to make anything like this into canon.
> 
> Many many thanks to my two awesome betas, I. and A.

Zille ruled the mountains: the hills, rocks, and deep caverns. Dark, hidden places and dense matter were her building blocks. When Zille made things, they stuck. Indeed, from the very first age, Zille's seasonal celebration was the only one that stuck around until the twelfth age. Zillots were sometimes considered a bit dull, but nobody accused them of lacking fortitude and tenacity. When Zille said, "Do this in remembrance of me," Zillots _remembered_. Or at least, Zillots continued to carve pumpkins in her likeness. (We will not, at this point, discuss her short-term fling with Lem and the resulting pumpkin lanterns. Zillots do not lightly set aside the habits they have developed.)

Cosma ruled the skies: clouds, stars, and butterfly farts. All airy and drifting things were her playthings. Cosma didn't have building blocks. Cosma rarely focused on anything long enough to build, as others understood it. Instead, she had projects, most of which she abandoned half-finished, but some of which managed to get themselves done anyway. Cosma was fond of endowing her creations with mobility and vision and then letting them decide for themselves what to do. Cosmapolitans mostly used this free will to overindulge in purple.

They shouldn't have gotten along at all, and most of their adherents believed they were as close to enemies as giants ever got. They were wrong. That honor, if honor it was, belonged to Spriggan and Mab, who constantly argued over whether or not harvesting needed to happen, and if it did, how often it should be allowed.

Zille and Cosma shared a few interests, most notably crystals. Cosma also liked mining, because of the wide caverns and sparkly rocks and sour-tempered batterflies. But Zille loved mining more, because it happened underground. Zille loved crystals for their density; Cosma loved them for their sparkle; both loved the way they were made from dull barnacle shells and shimmering fireflies. Zille loved that the fireflies' sparkle was captured forever; Cosma loved how the barnacles learned to shine.

Once a year, when Zille was not too busy--Cosma was never busy, or at least, never busy with anything she wouldn't drop on a whim--usually during Root, the time of year farthest from Zilloween, the two of them got together to exchange gossip and share some hot tea.

And by "tea," we mean "lesbian sex," because Zille never drank anything with less kick than an Earthshaker, and Cosma kept putting the tea leaves in a pipe and smoking them.

They met in Zille's crystal palace because Cosma's cloud city floated around and sometimes even Cosma couldn't find it for weeks. Cosma would fly in, trailing feathers across the courtyard, and float winsomely at the entrance, knocking politely because she couldn't move the heavy stone doors. Zille would roll all of her eyes and remind Cosma that they were magic doors and not heavy at all, and also, they were _open_ because Zille, unlike _some_ giants she could name, knew how to prepare for a visit.

Cosma would insist that she _had_ prepared; wasn't she wearing her finest butterfly-bone hair clip? And her sweetest flower perfume? (1 Laughing Gas, 1 White Gas, 3 Essence of Purple, 4 Silvertongue flowers; gives Sexytiemz Buff.) And she had even remembered to bring that special carved crystal that they both loved so much, the one that had been worn smooth all over.

"You didn't," Zille said. "You forgot it."

"I would never!" Cosma retorted. "I have an excellent memory!" Which was true; she just didn't usually focus it on mundane activities like keeping track of possessions. Cosma knew all the names of the stars and the names of everything that flew, drifted or fluttered beneath their light. But send her to the street spirit to get some honey and she was likely to come back with a sack full of helium and a new Bubble Tuner.

Zille sniffed. "Prove it."

And Cosma reached into her Bigger Sparkly Bag--she had the only one of those--and pull it out, a curved crystal with a knob on the end and a flared base.

Zille narrowed all her eyes. "You probably broke it."

Cosma huffed. "I don't break things. You break things."

This was true. Zille was not gentle with her toys, which was why Cosma had the keeping of the Smooth Crystal Wand. Even if Cosma sometimes misplaced it, they both knew Zille would eventually use it to prop open a window or turn it into useless shiny pebbles, both of which Zille was prone to doing with tools left in the palace.

"Well then," Zille said, "perhaps it's time to make sure it still works."

And Cosma agreed, and the two of them retired to Zille's bedchamber. Cosma, as always, argued that Zille should get some color in here, that mountain wallpaper and cave floors and a metal-rock bed were not relaxing as a bedroom should be, despite the bedside shelf with several Amorous Philtres and bottles of Soak-All Solution. Zille defensively muttered, "I like rocks," and Cosma hugged her, apologized, and kissed the tip of one of her horns. At that, Zille's breath caught—her horns were very sensitive—and Cosma chuckled.

Then Zille threw her down onto the bed (which was much softer than it looked), and Cosma shrieked, and Zille pounced on her, waving the Smooth Crystal Wand as she said, "Hmm, where should I put this? Here?" Then she stroked Cosma's crest feathers. "Or here?" she said as she dragged it down Cosma's breast, making sure to tap one of her nipples with the tip so Cosma gasped. "Or here?" she teased as she slid it along Cosma's beak, pulling it away when Cosma turned to lick at it.

"Quit teasing me!" Cosma said, panting, and Zille laughed.

"Now I remember!" Zille said. "It goes _here!_ " And she dragged it down between Cosma's legs, and Cosma arched under her and spread her knees, and after that, there was very little talking between them.

***

The bubble trees say that the first time Zille and Cosma met, they argued and wrestled (which both of them found undignified and far too exciting) until they had imagined Sparkly Rock, and the beautiful stone was constant reminder of what they liked best in each other: Zille's stamina and loyalty; Cosma's beauty and cheer.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> 9am PST on December 28, 2013, begins the 25th of Remember: Zilloween in Year 33. If you can't find a pumpkin to carve, find some funky music and do a moonwalk.


End file.
